My Black Crayon
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: -SasuSaku- When she was 5 years old, she received a gift from him for the first and the last time.


_Standard disclaimer applied_

**-My Black Crayon-**

"Where's your crayon, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked down, biting her lower lip. "It's missing, sensei. And I don't buy a new one yet."

She laughed. "Ah…it's okay. Now, borrow your friend's crayon and continue your drawing." She patted her head.

Sakura sat back to her seat and stared at a boy whom sat in front of her. She blushed. He looked up at her.

"Aa…Sasuke-kun." She blushed again. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Can I borrow your crayon?"

He nodded and continued his drawing. Sakura felt her face was burning up.

-

-

-

Sasuke looked up from his book, nothing. Everybody was busy with their own book. Sasuke shrugged and continued to read his book.

-

Sakura's heart was beating faster than before as her palms sweated.

'_It was so close…!'_ Sakura sighed in relief and paid attention back to her book. She smiled unconsciously.

After counting in mind, she peeked again.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was looking at her coldly. Sakura began panic and hide her face behind her book.

-

-

-

"Sakura-chaaan… My hand is injured…" Naruto whimpered as he stretched his hand toward Sakura. Sakura snorted, but taking a look to his hand anyway.

"This is the third time in a half hour, Naruto." Sakura complained while she cleaning up Naruto's hand with her handkerchief.

-

"Sasuke! Give me the ball!"

Sasuke stared at the swing with unreadable expression.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke threw the ball toward the voice without paying attention at all.

"Ouch!"

Sasuke looked at his friend, whom clutched his now red forehead.

"Where did you looking at?! It's hurt, you know!" he yelled angrily, fighting back his tears.

Sasuke shoved his both hands into his pocket and walked away, ignoring his friend.

"That's why I don't like that Uchiha at all!"

-

-

-

"Blow out the candle, Sakura-chan, and make a wish!" Their teacher said to her.

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes for a second, and then she blew out the candle. All kids were cheering for her. She smiled widely.

"Now, give your present to Sakura-chan. Make a line." She clapped her hands. They gave their present and hug for Sakura one by one.

Sasuke was the last kid in the line. He stared at Sakura with his cold usual stare while Sakura was smiling at him.

"Sensei," Sasuke looked up to their teacher. "I don't bring any present for her."

Sakura's smile disappeared in instant and she became very interested with her shoes. The teacher knelt beside Sakura and patted her head.

"Is that okay for you, Sakura-chan?" She smiled nervously. Sakura looked up and gave them a wide smile.

"It's okay, sensei, Sasuke-kun."

-

"Mom!" Sakura hugged her mom tightly. That young woman lifted Sakura up and kissed her forehead.

"Guess what? Dad has bought a big present for you!" She said. Sakura squeezed her mom again.

"Yay!" She turned around and waved her little hand. "Bye, sensei!" then they left.

-

Sasuke looked at a small box inside his schoolbag.

"You mom is here, Sasuke-kun." His teacher said behind him. Sasuke startled and zipped his schoolbag in rush.

"T-thank you, sensei." He walked to the front door, greeting his mom. Mikoto bent down and kissed his pale cheek. They bowed to the teacher and left.

"Have you given your present for Sakura-chan, dear?" Mikoto asked to her youngest son.

Sasuke stared at the road as he mumbled, "Yes, I have."

"You must be sad because of this. I'm sorry, dear."

Sasuke tightened his grip in Mikoto's hand and shook his head. "No, I'm not, mom."

Mikoto stopped and knelt in front of Sasuke. "Don't worry, you will have friend there, okay?" She smiled. Sasuke just nodded.

-

-

-

"Sakura, wake up."

Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Mom?"

She smiled. "Wake up, honey. Someone is waiting for you outside."

Sakura yawned again and nodded. "Okay, mom."

-

Sakura hugged her brand new big teddy bear along the way to the front door. She opened the door, looking for her guest.

"Sasuke-kun?" her eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke turned around and nodded at her. "What happen?"

Sasuke scratched his head and avoided her eyes. "Err… I just… want to give a birthday present for you." He said lowly.

Sakura's face brightened. "Really? You are so sweet, Sasuke-kun!" She stepped toward him.

Sasuke stretched a box with his right hand to her. "Here. Sorry, if it's too late."

Sakura shook her head. "No, not at all. Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"What's that, Sakura?" Her mom came and stood beside her. Sakura lifted a box from Sasuke proudly.

"Look, mom. Sasuke-kun gives me this!" She giggled.

A young woman came and stood behind Sasuke. "Ah, Haruno-san. I'm sorry if we are bothering you this morning. Sasuke lied to me that he has given the present for Sakura-chan, actually he has not. So we come here, before we go." Mikoto told her.

"Uchiha-san, that's very kind of you. Where will you go?" She frowned. Sakura looked at Sasuke and those two mothers in confused.

"We will move out to Hokkaido, because Fugaku works there starting two days from today." She answered.

"Hokkaido?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Is that true, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke just nodded.

"Now, we have to go. Say something to Sakura-chan before we go, Sasuke." Mikoto patted his head.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. Sakura stared back with teary eyes. Sasuke looked down.

"Sayonara, Sakura." He said, almost like a whisper. Sakura shook her head while a tear was falling down across her cheek.

"Please don't go, Sasuke-kun. Please…" She whimpered. "Auntie, please don't bring Sasuke too."

Mikoto smiled and kissed her cheek. "I can't, Sakura-chan."

Mikoto bowed to them and turned around. Sakura's mom bowed back but Sakura stared at Sasuke with her puffy eyes. Sasuke avoided her gaze and turned around, following his mom.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whimpered again.

"Bye." Sasuke said lowly without looking back. Sakura nodded and gripped his hand, whispering between her sob.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. But he didn't turn around.

-

-

-

-

-

Uchiha family has left Tokyo.

Sakura sat on her bed, wiping her tears for umpteenth times. She stared at the box Sasuke gave her earlier. She untied the red ribbon slowly and torn the paper.

It was a box of crayon.

She hugged that box and cried again.

He remembered it.

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke stared at his palm in silent. Sakura's words kept repeating again and again in his mind.

"What are you thinking, little brother? Your face is all red."

Sasuke snapped his head to the side. His big brother, Itachi, was smirking to him. Sasuke sighed and looked at the window beside him.

"No, nothing."

-

-

-

-

-

"_I like you, Sasuke-kun… I really like you…"_

**-end-**

Comment, please?


End file.
